A common feature of websites that facilitate electronic commerce is the classification and categorization of goods, services, or other assets (collectively, “items”) offered for sale. Classification of goods and services requires a balancing act between segmenting items into relevant categories to make the transacting experience efficient and user-friendly and ensuring that the categories remain broad enough that potential buyers and sellers can easily categorize or find items. In certain instances, however, items may be miscategorized, or certain types of items may pollute or overwhelm the listings offered in a category.